


Hug Me?

by BasilHellward



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Gay Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Stiles Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack in the locker room after a lacrosse match. Danny's the only one there to comfort him.





	Hug Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Teen Wolf again and I ship Stiles with _everyone_ , but this is my first fic for the fandom.  
> I don't know if it's any good because while I have personal experience with panic attacks, I suck at writing feelings. It's probably also extremely unoriginal, aaand this is where the self-conscious ramble ends.  
> Unbeta'd, mistakes are my own (and there are bound to be some because I wrote this on a phone without autocorrect). If you see any, please point them out so I can fix them! Enjoy :)

Danny shivers when the cold air hits him after he cuts the water off. He's always the last to hit the showers after a match, not wanting to make his teammates uncomfortable. It's one thing accepting that he's gay, but some of the guys still don't like the idea of Danny seeing them naked.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he steps off of the tiles and into the empty locker room to get changed. He's at his locker when he hears it: a sharp gasping sound, like somebody struggling to breathe.

"Who's there?" he calls. No reply. 

He walks past the lockers and sees Stiles sitting in the corner on the floor, still in his kit, eyes wide, his breaths coming short. He looks _terrified_. 

"Stiles," Danny says, crouching a few feet in front of him. "Stiles, what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

Stiles doesn't look at Danny, but he shakes his head. "Panic attack."

Feeling a little helpless, Danny asks, "Uh, do you want me to get Scott? Or the coach, or—" 

"N-no." Stiles shakes his head again, struggling to find the breath to speak when it feels like there's something wrapped around his torso, squeezing until his ribs yield and shatter, puncturing his lungs. "Scott's ...Scott's busy, and I— I don't want anyone t-to see me like this." 

"Okay." Danny sits on the floor and self-consciously fixes his towel, wishing he was more appropriately dressed for this conversation — or dressed at all. "Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" 

"I— I don't know," Stiles sobs. He can't tell Danny that he's terrified, all the time. That he can't take this anymore. Werewolves, the kanima, whatever the hell else is out there. The lying and keeping secrets from his dad. All on top of school and lacrosse. It's too much for him to handle. 

"Well," Danny says, trying to make his voice take on a more soothing tone, "i-is there something I can do?" 

"Hug me? I mean, it's okay if you— if you don't want to. You don't have to. It's just... after my mom died, whenever I was having a panic attack, my dad would—"

"Hey," Danny says, scooting over to sit beside Stiles, "you don't have to explain."

He wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulders, and Stiles doesn't seem to care that Danny's only wearing a towel and his skin's still wet. He buries his face in Danny's chest, trying to push down the overwhelming emotion threatening to spill out at the simple contact and kindness Danny's offering him.

Danny strokes Stiles' hair with his free hand, hushing and murmuring 'it's okay' until Stiles finally gets his breathing under control. "Sorry," he mutters and Danny frowns. 

"Sorry? What for?"

"Making you deal with my stupid anxiety. I've just... I've been under a lot of stress lately, and I think I forgot to take my Adderall this morning, which just makes me even _more_ anxious than usual 'cause I have all this extra energy... anyway, thanks for not freaking out, man. Most people would."

Danny smiles, because he _was_ freaking out, but he doesn't admit it. "No problem," he says instead. "I know we're not close, but if you ever want to talk—"

Abruptly, Stiles sits up, pushing Danny's arm off his shoulders. "I just realized you're, like, almost completely naked."

Danny chuckles. "Yep."

"Okay," Stiles says loudly. "Well, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna, y'know." He gestures vaguely and doesn't look at Danny. Who he just hugged. Danny, who is _naked_. If Stiles is honest with himself, he's imagined the scenario before, but under very, very different circumstances.

He stands, and Danny scrambles to his feet too. "Wait," he says, placing a hand on Stiles' arm. "I'll drive you home."

"Oh, no, that's okay. My jeep's here and I'm totally fine now, so—"

"Stiles. I'm driving you home."

Stiles shrugs. He doesn't have the energy to argue. "I guess Scott can give me a ride to school tomorrow."

"Good, now go get changed."

"Yes, sir," Stiles says, ducking his head with a little salute and a dorky grin. Danny returns it, glad to see Stiles cheered up and back to his weird, adorable self.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you have a minute, leave a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love to know! If you don't have a minute, just leave kudos ;)


End file.
